The human eye receives light rays generated by various light sources (the sun, etc.) and light rays reflected off of various objects. The light rays enter the eye through the cornea and pass through a lens that focuses the light rays at the retina at the back of the eye. Optical materials such as the cornea and the lens in the eye have different refractive indices for different wavelengths (e.g., colors) of light. As such, due to the inherent characteristics of the lens, different colors tend to focus at different convergent points, resulting in fringes of color appearing, for example, along boundaries separating dark and light objects.